A Stroll Down the Halloween Road
by FlareKnight
Summary: Returning to Shibusen after capturing a soul encounters a speed bump. This town will have the pleasure of having a star among them. Maybe not a great summary, but hope people can enjoy reading.


**A/N: Well a challenge was put forward to write something about Soul Eater for Halloween. Though since I haven't written something for a long time this probably didn't turn out that well. Still hope people can find something to enjoy out of this. Felt doing something with Black Star and Tsubaki would be fairly fun. **

**Diclaimer: Own absolutely nothing. It'd be nice if I did, but really the characters belong to the series. **

It was a city like any other, which would rarely stand out if you were travelling on vacation. However on this special night some visitors would make it for one night stand out from the rest. Two figures walked down the street as the area slowly began to darken with the onset of night. Of course unlike most nights the atmosphere around the town was lively and full of energy. Wonderfully carved pumpkins gave off their soft illumination and with the decorations made clear that this night would be a joy for many children.

As a beam of moonlight shone down on them it was easier to see the blue haired boy and his taller female partner. One might mistake them from their clothing as regular people out for some Halloween fun the truth was completely different. With the state of the world these Shibusen students had been forced to head out to deal with a rather dangerous person. Though his body had some bandages covering recently acquired wounds Black Star still had a large smile plastered on his face.

"Are you sure that you're alright Black Star?" Tsubaki asked with a concerned tone that could easily be picked up. Looking over at her partner and having been the one who applied treatment she knew that he had to be in some pain still.

"Of course I'm fine Tsubaki. The man who will surpass God can hardly be slowed down by a few scrapes!" Black Star replied with his usual laugh. The fact they actually got the soul this time was worthy of keeping Black Star's mood up in general. With the resurrection of the Kishin and losing against Mifune in a rematch, Black Star had worked on staying more serious during fights. Though of course he would always be Black Star and couldn't help fooling around a little. This was just one of those times that Black Star didn't have his guard up completely and the opponent didn't feel like waiting for the end of it. "The major thing Tsubaki is this town." Black Star betraying a hint of seriousness as a few children in Halloween costumes ran past. "Why is no one paying attention to the great star among them!?"

Tsubaki almost fell over in surprise and let out a sigh as she replied, "So that's what you were thinking about…" Though it was clear that the streets were slowly filling up with people and the duo weren't getting much more than a second glance. Though she felt a positive coming from that was the lack of some angry person attacking them due to Black Star's heritage. "Probably since its Halloween people would just think we're in costume. So then…we probably don't stand out too much. Hey Black Star maybe we should be heading…" She began talking about returning to Death City but stopped after seeing the look Black Star had.

"The great Black Star not standing out….That absolutely can't be forgiven! Its one thing to try to outstage me with flashy costumes, but not recognizing me definitely can't be forgiven!" Any concern about injuries were gone with Black Star energized and prepared to make sure this city knew exactly what kind of star they had in their midst.

Tsubaki on the other hand was getting a bad feeling about how this would all turn out. Looking up to the moon for a bit of support and seeing it simply smirk down on her. Deciding it might be best to hurry them along she turned to see Black Star no longer standing beside her. Instead she could see him charging down the street after some children. "Wait Black Star!" Tsubaki called out as she ran down after him knowing this would be a long night.

By the time she had caught up the situation had gotten a bit complicated. Before her stood Black Star standing on a fake tombstone that had been put out and preaching at a group of children. Perhaps criticizing them about daring to try and stand out more than him was a better way to put it. "Now as a great being, Black Star can understand the desire of small stars to shine. But attempting to outshine me is simply a waste of energy…" Was the part that Tsubaki had caught up in time to hear.

The children on the other hand didn't seem greatly impressed by the display. Some of the smaller ones were a bit scared about this bandaged up person who had come forward and begun speaking to them. Others were simply staring with a confused expression that could be expected in the situation. At other times it might have been comical to see a bunch of goblins, demons, angels, and a variety of other creatures completely silenced by one blue haired assassin, but that can be dwelled on later. At any rate one clearly didn't have much restraint. Looking about 12 and dressed up in a similar manner to Cloud Strife he began to respond. "What's with that arrogant attitude? Who are you to be going around making a big deal and messing up our Halloween?" Clearly getting into a groove the kid continued to run his mouth with a smirk the whole time. "Besides what kind of ninja are you supposed to be anyways? Some kind of bad Naruto rip off? Either that or one of the worst ninjas I've ever seen."

'_Some kids really have stopped being cute these days._' Tsubaki thought to herself as she saw some kid preparing to get himself into quite a bit of trouble. Also having the feeling that if she didn't stop it things then it might end up going too far. Not that Black Star would get into a fist fight with children, but it could turn into a difficult situation to handle.

"What's with this kid?" Black Star spoke out loud and clear. "Putting the man who will surpass God into some common classification. Besides that spiky yellow hair is annoying in itself trying to stand out more than me." It seemed like the situation could end up going overboard with the kid not knowing who he was talking to and Black Star feeling as if he was not standing out enough.

Deciding it might be a good idea to step in Tsubaki moved in closer to the scene that was drawing more attention by the minute. "Umm Black Star maybe you should calm down a bit. I mean he's just a kid after all." Tsubaki was speaking in a fairly soft tone, but certainly to the volume Black Star would be used to hearing from her. It wasn't just keeping him from fighting with some kid that would probably get hurt, but also thinking to the Halloween party they could still make it to back in Death City. She was beginning to wonder if they had been sent out all this way just to avoid causing chaos back there. _'Doesn't seem like we'll be getting back any time soon though.'_ Was the lament sounding in her mind.

"Who the heck are you calling a kid?" The Cloud look-a-like replied with an expression that screamed out that he didn't like being looked down upon. Pointing the replica sword he had been carrying around (Halloween really could turn dangerous with the props people have these days) the boy continued his own rant. "Besides what are you, the ninja version of the straight man in this comedy routine?" Somewhere in the middle of complaining the sword started to get a bit too close to Tsubaki. This eventually caused Black Star to catch the flailing object as it was just about to catch Tsubaki's face. As an instinctual reaction the kid called out "hey let g-" Before he caught sight of Black Star's serious eyes.

With an ominous tone to his voice Black Star said "hey, you shouldn't fool around with things like that." Then using some of his strength Black Star ended up crushing the plastic sword with his hand. "Bad things can happen when you don't look where your playing." The entire situation sent a chill down the spines of the group of kids who had been impressively silent up to that point. The annoying kid in question quickly let go of the prop and started to run away as fast as he could. Whether it was just down the street or to hide under his bed is open to interpretation. The others kids with that motion to break the tension started to follow at a hurried pace.

Tsubaki was left watching the scene a bit surprised herself. At least she reasoned with it being Halloween the kids wouldn't be permanently terrified….probably. She was grateful for the intention of not letting something happen to her. Though it wasn't like she couldn't have stepped back and avoided getting hit. There was a bit of worry that Black Star would start going door to door now in order to make sure the entire town realized who was among them. But looking over any worries were erased by the confident smile Black Star had after dealing with the situation. "Well about time to head back then, right Tsubaki?"

The surprise was pretty easy to read on her face at that point. "But didn't you…" She began to ask the question before Black Star raised a hand a bit in order to continue his statement.

Bringing back the huge smile he usually had, Black Star let out a bit of a laugh. "Well more important things than enlightening those in this city. Black Star belongs on the biggest stage after all and that's back home. Besides now that those kids have seen my greatness the tales will spread on their own." Turning around a bit suddenly he said in a quieter tone, "besides you wanted to head back to see the others right?"

That last bit caught Tsubaki a bit by surprise. Though after spending so much time with Black Star those moments when he would notice things happened occasionally. He really could move from causing a chaotic situation to being considerate. That was a reason she would be willing to stand by Black Star no matter what stood before them. Shaking her head out of those thoughts and putting a smile on her face, Tsubaki replied with an energetic "Yes!" With that they began to run down the street knowing they might be late to the party, but they would get there together.

_**A/N: **_**Well that didn't go too badly. Wasn't certain how I wanted to work the story overall. But still glad I made the effort.**


End file.
